I Hate Everything About You
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Tensions rise between Scarlet and Genesis at a board meeting where SOLDIER is in attendance. Things take an unexpected turn after the meeting is adjourned. Warnings for lemon and some profanity. M/F pairing of Scarlet/Genesis...yes, I went there. I've never seen this pairing much and thought it could be fun.


**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, Squeenix owns all. This is written for fun and not profit.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Some profanity, adult situations and a big LEMON.**

* * *

><p>It would not be the first time a fight broke out between Scarlet and a member of SOLDIER during an executive board meeting, but it would certainly be one of the most memorable. Though it wasn't very often that SOLDIER was included in such meetings, every now and then they would be called upon, particularly if there was something new of interest from the Weapons Department, which was headed by Scarlet.<p>

Genesis was making his displeasure about being summoned to this meeting very much known, and very vocal. As he, Sephiroth, and Angeal took the elevator up to the 66th floor, Genesis kept on airing his grievances to the point of annoyance. Sephiroth was growing exasperated with the incessant griping, and Angeal's patience was wearing very thin.

"I really don't see why they're wasting our time," Genesis complained as the elevator car rode upwards. Angeal sighed heavily and stared out the glass walls of the elevator, focusing on a single blinking light in the distance from a radio tower, trying his best to tune Genesis out.

"Because Scarlet has requested our presence, that's why," Sephiroth replied, fixing his gaze upon Genesis. "And we don't need to stay for the entire meeting, either. I don't know what you're complaining about, really."

"Scarlet doesn't run the damned company," Genesis argued. "Yet she acts like she does. Being summoned like we're her lapdogs really rubs my feathers the wrong way - "

"You might not like it, Genesis, but Scarlet _is_ the head of the Weapons Division," Angeal reminded him. Genesis gave him a _look_, and then laughed.

"Excellent. Mentally unstable and trigger-happy, and she's in charge of Weapons," Genesis remarked. "President Shinra certainly knows how to pick them."

"We'll make our appearance and be out of there as quickly as possible," Sephiroth said diplomatically. "Listen, Genesis. I don't like this anymore than you do. I agree that we have much better things we could be doing with our time."

"Like training the new recruits for SOLDIER, for one," Angeal said gruffly. The elevator gave a soft _ding as_ it reached the 66th floor, and the doors opened.

"Yes, well that can be a good reason to excuse ourselves early, hm?" Sephiroth suggested quietly. He looked up expectantly as one of the secretaries rushed toward the trio, a frantic, hapless look upon her face.

"Gentlemen!" the woman squeaked. "You're late! They're waiting for you!"

"We are _not_ late, Ms. Rae," Sephiroth replied calmly, eyeing the wall clock in the foyer. "In fact, we are five minutes early."

"They changed the start time of the meeting," Ms. Rae replied, shaking her head. "Nobody told you?"

"Clearly not," Genesis said icily. "You know, our time is just as valuable as these stuffed suits - "

"Sirs! Right this way!" Ms. Rae cut Genesis off, and quickly ushered the three men toward the board room, knocking timidly before announcing their arrival. Raucous laughter could be heard in the corridor, and Genesis grimaced.

"That is the most annoying laugh in all humanity," he grumbled, and Sephiroth smiled.

"Scarlet's, or Heidegger's?" Sephiroth whispered to Genesis. Genesis smiled in return.

"Both, if you must know," Genesis whispered. Ms. Rae made a disapproving face at Genesis as she held the door open for the three SOLDIERs. Genesis rolled his eyes as he sauntered in, taking a seat toward the head of the table.

President Shinra sat at the head, flanked by Scarlet and Heidegger on either side, and Reeve Tuesti was seated next to Heidegger. Genesis cursed his bad luck in being forced to sit next to Scarlet, but there was no way to bow out of it gracefully at this point.

"Thank you for joining us," President Shinra said politely, while Scarlet scowled at the three men.

"You're all late," she chided them, and Genesis instantly bristled.

"Indeed?" Genesis said, narrowing his eyes as he glared at Scarlet. "You know, it does help, when rescheduling the start time of a meeting, to inform all invitees of the time change."

President Shinra raised a bushy eyebrow and looked at Ms. Rae curiously. "Ms. Rae? Did you not communicate the time change to the generals?"

"I did, sir!" Ms. Rae said nervously, her face reddening. "I left them messages, but they were not in the office!"

"Yes, there's this little matter of a _land war_ in Wutai ," Genesis remarked dryly. "So sorry we didn't have time to check our voice mail while we were being shot upon by enemy combatants this past week."

"Please be more thorough in arranging the meeting next time, Ms. Rae," President Shinra admonished the secretary, who nodded. "And bring us coffee." Ms. Rae nodded and excused herself quickly from the board room.

"Well, Genesis…I'm glad you've brought up the matter of Wutai - that's why I've called for this meeting, actually," Scarlet said airily. Angeal leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands and feigning interest; though in reality he was politely hiding a yawn. Scarlet smiled at him and took the bait, thinking the man was actually hanging onto her every word. "All three of you will be needed to test some new weaponry, the next time you're sent out to the front lines in Wutai, which I believe will be next week?"

"That won't be for a week at least, Scarlet," Sephiroth replied. He looked around the table curiously. "Why isn't Lazard here?" he inquired.

"He will be provided what information I deem necessary upon conclusion of this meeting," President Shinra replied coldly and firmly. "I will now turn things over to Scarlet," he went on, nodding toward the woman on his right.

"Thank you, Mr. President!" Scarlet chirped in reply. She leaned forward, placing both hands upon the polished mahogany of the table as she began with her introductory remarks. "As you know, we've been testing out a new Mako cannon in our weapons factory; however, we need some more practical means of testing, which is where SOLDIER comes in..."

Genesis wasn't listening to a word of Scarlet's prepared speech; instead, he was staring rudely at her breasts, shoved together and up rather unnaturally with a push-up bra, her low-cut dress leaving little to the imagination. He smiled, enjoying the view, and idly wondered whether or not her brassiere was also the latest in Shinra technology. Genesis slipped into his lurid thoughts, tuning out that irritating laugh of Scarlet's. He didn't even realize it when she was addressing him directly, smiling at her benignly as she shouted right in his face.

"_Mister_ Rhapsodos!" Scarlet barked sharply, glaring at Genesis, who merely smirked at her. "Quit staring!"

"It's _General_ Rhapsodos, thank you very much," Genesis retorted. "Your dress leaves little to the imagination, you know. Women don't wear something like _that_ to a board meeting not wanting to attract attention to their bosoms, let's put it that way."

"Put your eyes back in your head and pay attention!" Scarlet snapped, her face turning crimson. "_Pig_," she added under her breath. Genesis felt his blood boil at that remark; oh, she would pay for that certainly. He vowed to have words with her after this ridiculous meeting was over.

"Gya ha ha!" Heidegger began chuckling, his large gut shaking up and down alarmingly as he laughed. Scarlet glared at him next, hands on her hips. Genesis shook with silent laughter as Sephiroth nudged him in the side, hard.

"Everyone, please," President Shinra barked. "Let us have some sense of decorum here, hmm?" Reeve gave Angeal a helpless look from across the table and shrugged his shoulders. Angeal nodded, getting the non-verbal message loud and clear. They were in hell.

"I have some graphics to share with you all - " Scarlet went on, and with a snap of her fingers, the overhead lights in the room dimmed, and she entered a command upon her laptop that was connected to a projector. "If you could direct your attentions over here..." Scarlet walked behind Genesis slowly, pressing her manicured nails into his shoulder as she gestured toward the projection on the wall with her other hand. She dragged her sharp nails over the back of his duster, leaving a trail of marks upon the buttery soft leather, and grinned at the redhead.

_Damn you, Scarlet, _Genesis raged silently. _You insufferable bitch!_ Genesis turned in his chair, pretending to pay attention to the graphics, though by now he was reciting lines from Loveless in his head, not exactly paying attention to anything Scarlet had to say.

"Each of you will be given a Mako cannon; they are the size of a small bazooka, very portable - "

"Excuse me, but that does not sound practical for SOLDIER," Sephiroth interrupted. "Why not have the Turks test this out first? Rude is well-skilled with the bazooka, from what I understand from Tseng," he added helpfully.

"Turks are idiots," Scarlet snapped. "I don't think very highly of you lot either, but you are Shinra's Finest. Supposedly," she added, rolling her eyes.

Genesis snapped, and stood up, slamming his fists down on the table. "Scarlet...you do know the old adage about drawing more flies with honey? Or are dried up old _hags_ such as yourself incapable of imparting a bit of _tact_ every once in a while?"

"I - dried up? - HOW DARE YOU!" Scarlet's voice was shrill, nearing a scream in volume. Reeve shrank back in his chair, looking every bit as miserable as he felt. Angeal gave him another sympathetic look, and then looked over at Genesis disapprovingly.

"Genesis, really - that's enough!" Angeal admonished him, and Scarlet laughed, snorting.

"That's right! The big lug thinks you're an ill-mannered twerp as well!" Scarlet said triumphantly. Sephiroth glared and stood up himself, and Angeal followed suit, brow furrowing as he frowned disapprovingly at Scarlet.

"I have work to attend to, training our new recruits," Sephiroth said, excusing himself, eyeing President Shinra, who nodded his acquiescence.

"Of course, of course..." the President murmured. He wanted nothing more than to draw this meeting to a close; having Scarlet and Genesis in the same room was always a bad idea. "Reeve, Heidegger - do get the particulars over to Lazard as soon as you can. Scarlet, thank you for your hard work, as always."

"Of course, Mr. President!" Scarlet replied cheerfully, though she still continued to glare angrily at Genesis, who grew more amused the angrier she got. "It's nice to be appreciated," she added pointedly, sticking her chin out as she glared over at Genesis. Her annoyance grew even more when he had the audacity to smile at her.

"I will be in my office," President Shinra announced, abruptly leaving. "See that you lock up behind you, or – have the girl do it. I really don't care." Reeve and Heidegger seemed grateful for his departure, and quickly followed him out, flanked by both Angeal and Sephiroth.

Only Scarlet and Genesis remained behind; as Sephiroth paused, waiting for Genesis, the latter waved him on.

"I'll catch up," Genesis announced. "I would like to have a few words with our head of Weapons Development," he added, and Sephiroth groaned.

"You can count me out of this discussion," he snapped, and Angeal nodded in agreement, thinking that Genesis was either insane, or some sort of masochist - possibly both.

As the heavy double doors of the board room closed shut, Scarlet gathered up her laptop, looking as though she might want to beat Genesis over the head with it.

"Why are you still here, SOLDIER boy?" Scarlet said mockingly.

"I want to make some things _abundantly_ clear," Genesis said, eyeing her evenly, his tone a bit kinder this time but no less firm. "The situation in Wutai is precarious. It is not the environment in which to be testing out newfangled weapons."

"_Newfangled_?" Scarlet echoed, laughing. "Newfangled. You speak like a pensioner! How old are you anyway?" Scarlet jibed.

"You know what I mean," Genesis said flatly, smirking in spite of himself at Scarlet's teasing insult. "I do not require such weaponry," he added boastfully. "Our newest SOLDIERS...they can benefit from some supplementation in weapons, certainly. One does not get to First Class level without being able to fight without any augmentation."

"Except for your monthly Mako injections?" Scarlet inquired, feigning innocence and failing horribly. Genesis smirked wryly and nodded. She had a point, but…..he had a counterpoint, as always.

"Indeed," Genesis replied. "However, even before any of us Firsts began with our Mako protocol, we knew how to _fight_. Hand-to-hand combat, swordplay – "

"And those ways of fighting have their place," Scarlet argued. "In the past. Technology is the way of the future, Genesis. Your way of fighting, while charming, is doing the way of the dinosaur."

Genesis leaned back against the wall, arms folded across his chest as he studied Scarlet. She was a baffling sort indeed. He was inclined to distrust her, simply because of her closeness to President Shinra, coupled with her blatant disregard for the SOLDIER way. His eyes wandered over the curved planes of her hips, up to her shapely bosom.

"You're staring at me again," Scarlet said quickly, frowning. "Well, technically - you're staring at my tits."

"Well, I _do_ like what I see, Scarlet," Genesis murmured, chuckling. "But then you have to go and fuck it all up by opening your mouth and _talking_," he added, laughing. Scarlet opened her mouth as if to speak, but was surprised to find herself laughing as well. At her own _expense_, no less! How had this turned so suddenly?

Worse yet, she was finding the repartee with Genesis uncomfortably stimulating. She was growing conflicted, torn. Genesis could be a most frustratingly self-righteous bastard when given the chance - and he often was. Yet it seemed as though the chill between them in the room had slightly thawed. _Slightly_. She eyed him now, not as an adversary - not entirely - but as the lust-filled creature he was rumored to be. Scarlet had read the gossip columns and rag sheets, dismissing half of what was reported as idle chatter from lovesick members of Red Leather, or vicious rumors.

Vicious rumor or not, there was something about Genesis that drew Scarlet in; and maddened her at the same time. He was so damned pompous, and today he'd been outright rude during her presentation. It was not something Scarlet would soon forget, or let Genesis forget.

Scarlet felt her breath catch in her throat, and a trickle of perspiration slowly made its way down in between the valley of her breasts; her eye followed it downward, and she caught Genesis staring wickedly once again.

Without a moment's hesitation, Scarlet hauled off and slapped Genesis across the face, hard. It echoed in the large conference room, and Genesis didn't even flinch – as if he'd expected it.

"I'm surprised you took this long to slap me," Genesis murmured, grinning. "Is this your idea of foreplay?"

"Foreplay! Kya ha ha! You wish!" Scarlet laughed it off – or attempted to – then just for a moment, she froze. Was Genesis getting at something? She had to admit, the way he'd been staring at her all day -

"It's quite rude to stare," Scarlet said, partly to bridge the awkward silence that hung between them, and partly to ensure she would have the last word. Or, at the very least, try to have the last word. Genesis seemed to have that goal well in mind as well.

"It is, indeed," Genesis replied, pressing in closer to Scarlet. She was nearly his height in the towering spiked heels she wore; blood red, like the rest of her attire and makeup – and her nose was practically touching Genesis's. "However...as I'd said before, Scarlet...do you honestly expect me to be unable to avert my gaze when you wear a dress like _that_? It's a bit more immodest than the Power Suit, hm?"

"Kya ha ha!" Scarlet chuckled. "Oh, I hate wearing those stupid old suits like the secretaries around here wear. Can't stand being confined like that!" She snapped her fingers again and the lights came back on. Scarlet blinked several times, fully aware that Genesis's eyes were still on her; all _over_ her, really, continuing to rudely survey her figure. The skin-tight vermillion dress that clung to her curves, and Genesis had been right – it left little to the imagination. Including the fact that Scarlet wore no panties beneath her garters.

It _had_ been a long time since she'd been with a man, Scarlet thought wistfully; and her pride still stung dreadfully from Rufus's recent rejection.

"Leave the lights off," Genesis urged quietly, his smile appearing almost ghostly in the harsh fluorescent overhead lighting. "And lock the doors." He paused for a moment, wondering if he'd been misreading Scarlet all along. Genesis could sense the change in the room as surely as one could sense an approaching electrical storm; Scarlet seemed less hostile all of a sudden.

More _horny_. Genesis supposed he was too, thinking back to the hyper he'd had earlier that day with his morning coffee, as a bit of a pick-me-up.

"_Lock the double doors_," Scarlet spoke softly, and Genesis heard the large double doors click and lock shut, activated by her voice command.

"Ah, voice activated…for the lazy bastard in all of us," Genesis commented, taking Scarlet by the hand. _What the hell am I **doing**_? _She's a bitch…I don't even like her! _Genesis asked himself as he placed his hands on her hips, backing her toward the large conference room table.

"This won't be the first time I've had sex on this table," Scarlet said in a sultry tone, batting her eyelids.

"Nor I," Genesis replied easily. "Though I picture you on your knees, _underneath_ the table, if you gather my meaning – " His words were cut off with another slap to the face, though this time Scarlet was grinning at him. The effect was rather alarming, making the woman appear demented.

"That's no way to treat a First Class SOLDIER who's about to ravage you, now is it?" Genesis asked calmly, easing his hand over the thigh-high stockings, over the garter, traveling up and in between Scarlet's skirts until it reached its mark.

_Ah. There_. Genesis grinned wickedly as he felt her clench about his probing fingers, her legs wrapping about his hips as she scooted back on the table, pulling Genesis down with her. Then, Scarlet paused for a moment, smirking before she slid down the straps of her dress, laying it open. A black lace bra was beneath, and Scarlet quickly undid the front clasp closure, letting her breasts fall out freely.

"Might as well let them out," she drawled, running her hands over her breasts, gasping and bucking as Genesis worked another finger into her. "You've been staring at them all _day_."

"I have," Genesis admitted, sucking in his breath as he bent over her, running his tongue in between her breasts, then circling around each nipple. He withdrew his fingers from Scarlet, which caused a contentious groan from the blonde bombshell, and hurriedly worked the buckles of his pants, letting them – and his prized duster – drop to the floor.

"So careless with your clothing, darling," Scarlet murmured, voice dripping like honey. She lifted her head slightly to take in the sight before her; Genesis, utterly nude save for his boots. For some reason, this amused Scarlet greatly, and she began to laugh.

"I see you are well enhanced...gods bless mako! But Genesis, dear...do you always keep your boots on like that?" Scarlet teased. "Is that a….SOLDIER thing?"

"As if I'm the first SOLDIER you've ever fucked!" Genesis retorted, pressing against Scarlet's inner thigh, teasing her at first.

"Not the first, but probably one of the _slowest_," Scarlet complained, pulling Genesis down on top of her, pushing her skirts to the side as she wrapped her legs around the SOLDIER. "Come on, already!"

"Gods, you're such a bitch sometimes – " Genesis grunted as he thrust into her with no further warning, letting out a hiss of breath as he did so.

"So – are you," Scarlet countered, grinning and panting as Genesis filled her to the hilt. She bit down on his shoulder, and dug her stiletto heels into his backside, causing Genesis to shout in discomfort.

"Oh shut up!" Scarlet snapped, snarling wildly as she slapped Genesis on the ass.

"Keep your high heels out of my _ass_, please," Genesis retorted, snarling as he pummeled into her. Now he was furious – as well as aroused. Genesis was desperate to get off, but they had only just gotten started.

"Now, now, Genesis…what's pleasure without a little pain?" Scarlet purred. She hooked a leg around Genesis and rolled him over, straddling astride him as she continued to ride the SOLDIER with reckless abandon. Genesis grabbed her hips and rolled his own to meet Scarlet's movements; her screams echoed off the cavernous walls of the meeting room as they came together, loudly and passionately.

_So much for being discreet,_ Genesis thought as he panted, coming down from his orgasmic high, as his eye fixated upon an object in the corner. It was a security camera.

_Shit_.

"Scarlet, get your things," Genesis hissed, pushing her off. "Come on, get dressed!" He scrambled around the meeting table, nude, gathering up all his clothing.

"Quit shoving!" Scarlet snapped. "Gods, I was barely even finished! I thought you SOLDIERs had more stamina than that! Pathetic - "

"Shut up, Scarlet," Genesis hissed, clapping a hand over her mouth as he pointed to the camera.

"I forgot about the camera in here...damn it!" Scarlet groaned, slapping herself in the forehead. "Damn it! That feed goes directly into..."

Genesis and Scarlet froze, staring at each other in horror. "The Department of Administrative Research."

* * *

><p><em>The following morning...<em>

"Yo, Tseng...I got coffees for us," Reno announced, balancing the cardboard tray as he opened the office door with his hip. The Director was seated near a small bay of video monitors, and gave Reno a brief smile and nod as he entered with the beverages.

"Thank you, Reno," Tseng murmured, taking one cup out of the tray. "Caffeine is much needed today, as this task will be tedious."

"What's my assigment today, boss?" Reno inquired, taking a seat next to Tseng as he sipped on his coffee.

"Reviewing security footage," Tseng replied, gesturing toward the screens. He began punching codes into the computer, and each monitor came up, one by one, with a video display.

Reno groaned; Tseng was right, this was going to be tedious. It was only slightly less boring than doing paperwork. Nothing interesting ever happened in these feeds, unless it was a major security breach, in which case the Turks would have been on the scene anyway, and would have reviewed the footage almost immediately following the incident.

No, the most Reno ever saw on these tapes were people picking their noses or scratching their ass when they were sure nobody was looking; or pilfering office supplies. Reno did all three of these things himself, but he was careful never to get caught on camera as he knew where every single one was hidden within Headquarters.

"...oh my." Tseng murmured, and sat back in his chair, blinking. He simply stared at the center monitor, speecheless.

"What's up, Tseng? Find anything good - oh, gods!" Reno squawked, shielding his eyes as he saw Genesis and Scarlet enjoying their naked romp atop the board room table. "What the hell is Rhapsodos thinking? That chick is crazier than a brickbat, yo. Gods. I'll never be able to unsee that shit, oh man," Reno groaned.

"I do hope someone's cleaned that table," Tseng muttered, frowning. "I suppose I'd better advise the maintentance department," he added, shaking his head as he dialed the janitor's extension.


End file.
